Slave with an attitude
by Gothix-11
Summary: Koto is an orphan who was captured to be a slave. Sasuke is a prince. Will Koto's stubborn pride get her killed or will Sasuke actually grow found of the little demon?


"Wow… I don't think I've seen anything like her."

"She certainly is breath taking."

"Who do you think we should give her too?"

"She's very rare… so not just anyone."

"What do you think, Itachi?"

"Give her to…"

Koto lay on the floor. Her vision was cloudy and her body wouldn't listen. She was able to hear enough to know what was being said but she couldn't see who these strangers where. Her breathing was heavy and her body felt bare.

Someone gently grabbed her chin. Making her look up at a blurry face.

"Yes… you'll be wonderful for him He loves girls with long hair." A man said. His voice wasn't scary, if anything encouraging. It ran like silk into her ears. When darkness finally consumed her she was removed from the room and carried away.

When Koto woke up she was in a warm night gown in a soft bed, sweat rolled down her forehead and onto a luscious pillow. She woke up slowly, her vision no longer blurry. She sat up in the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Where…" She asked herself and looked around.

The room was dark. The walls where a dark coal color and the floors where a deep red. There was a silver chandelier over her head that lightly emitted the room. Across the room was a small book shelf and a chair next to it. Then a desk with paper on it and a closet.

She moved her leg over the side of the black bed. And the dark blanket slowly released its grip on her body. The night gown flowed behind her like a gentle stream as she walked across the room to a door with a silver handle.

To her surprise it wasn't locked. She pulled the door open slowly and quietly; poking her head out the door she saw no one. Just a large hallway with small torch-like lights that clung to the wall. Her stomach growled when her nose was filled with the scent of food. It had been a good month since she had something more than bread.

The poor orphan hesitantly took a step out of the room and into the hall. The held tight to the locket that dangled from her neck as she walked. Along the walls where marvelous paintings of people and landscapes. Some where even priceless originals of famous painters that Koto recognized from books and free museums. Just because she didn't have parents didn't mean she was uneducated.

She made her way to a black marble staircase. She followed the smell down the shinning steps until she made it to a large pair of dark drown doors. She quietly pushed the doors open. A marvelous dining hall with a long table and beautiful vases of roses atop of it stood in front of her.

She saw no one and heard no one so she entered. She walked over to the table. She peered around chairs and looked at shining china with a floral pattern along the rims. To Koto, all of this was amazing. Since she left the room she had been in awe and amazement.

CRASH!

Koto jumped out of her skin.

"God damn it, Lee! You need to be more careful!" Someone shouted from the kitchen.

"I am sorry, Neji, I didn't mean too, friend." The other said.

Koto walked to the doors of the kitchen, no longer spooked. She peeked inside to see two boys. One had a bowl cut and the other with very, very long hair.

The one with a bowl cut was picking up pieces of shattered plates. She imagined he was the Lee the other was yelling at. Leaving the long haired one Neji.

"Now Orochimaru is going to kill us! At least it wasn't the best china we had." Neji sighed.

Koto tried to look in a little more, leaning against the door as she did. It made a creaking sound and both boys looked up in surprise. Neji and Lee both gasped.

"H-how did you get out?!" Neji shouted.

"The door was unlocked…" Koto said quietly.

"Well go back! It's 4 in the morning, almost breakfast; if the Master finds you out of your room he'll be furious!" Neji glared at her. Koto's ears laid against her head and he stomach growled again.

"Now go!" Neji shouted.

"Hold on, Neji!" Lee said before getting up and walking over to the door, opening it more.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Very." Koto told her. Her ears perked a little as Lee smiled at her.

"Well come on then." He said happily and led her around all the glass.

"Lee!" Neji shouted.

"Well we can't very well let her starve. The master will be even more furious. You clean up the glass while I make her something." Lee said. Neji huffed before starting to clean.

While Lee looked through shelves Koto noticed packets of Ramen.

"That!" She said happily, her tail wagging. Lee grabbed a pack.

"Are you sure? This is servant food." Lee said skeptically.

"Yes please! I love ramen." Koto said with a large smile on her face. Lee smiled before turning to make it. Koto sat down on a stool that sat next to the counter. The kitchen was a mix of white and ivory. Neji was kneeling on the ground sweeping up glass.

"Soooo… where am I?" Koto asked.

"You're in the kitchen." Neji answered with a snap in his voice.

"Okay then… Where is this kitchen located and why am I in that said location?" Koto asked.

"You're in the royal palace. You where a gift to the Young Master from his older brother. Your job is doing whatever the Young Master tells you without hesitation." Neji said. Koto ate her ramen as she spoke. She swallowed.

"No." She said plainly.

"What?" Lee asked.

"No. I am not an item to be given to anyone. I am a living being and if I don't find what I've been asked suitable I will not do it. What you just described, Neji is a slave. And that is one of the things I am not. I'm a demon. The wolf ears and tail aren't cosplay accessories." Koto explained.

"We didn't think so…" Lee said.

"You'd be surprised how many times I've been asked where I'd bought these." Koto said plainly before drinking her broth. She then put down the empty bowl.

"There. You've eaten now go back to your room." Neji ordered.

"Wait. When I am I meeting this "Young Master"?" Koto asked, holding up her fingers to put air quotes around Young Master.

"In the morning at breakfast. Now you really should go." Lee said.

Koto got up and headed to the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both." Koto said.

"You too." Lee said with a smile before slowly closing the kitchen doors. Koto then hurried out of the dining room and up the stairs. Her ears were up and she felt amazing. She might as well get as much as she could from here before running away to the streets. She would rather be homeless than be a slave any day.

Koto woke up again to the light of the morning sun hitting her eyes. Her curtains where now open and when she sat up she saw a beautiful vintage dress lying on her bed. She picked up a small note.

Wear me

She shrugged her shoulders before pulling off the nightgown. In a small dresser she found bras and panties her sizes and put those on. Then the dress. She looked in a mirror. She looked wonderful but it wasn't… wasn't quiet her…

The dress went to her knees and had lace all over it. The sleeves where tank top style and buttoned from the front.

She went to the closet and in the very back found a silver jacket. The Jacket went only around her chest but was still great. Then she pulled on a pair of boots from the back of the closet as well. Now she looked like herself and was in love with her outfit.

She walked out of the room happily. Her hair flowing down behind her, now pulled in a high pony tail. She quickly went down stairs. The smell of bacon filling her nose. She quietly opened the doors. She was surprised to see every chair filled but one. At one end, a man with medium length hair and lines down his cheeks. The other end was a boy her age. Both had dark hair but the boy's was much shorter. They looked related.

The others where a mix of men and women, all in royal clothing. Koto was the only one slightly out of the dress code that seemed to exist. The next thing she knew she was grabbed by the arm and held tightly. Large fingers dug into her flesh. She could feel herself bruising as she was forced into the dining room completely.

"Ow! Let go, bastard!" She shouted and tried to pull away while glaring at the large guard. He wore a uniform. His hair was white and wore circular glasses.

He only held her tighter. She started to claw at his fingers.

"Stop it! That really hurts!" She shouted. A growl in her voice.

The others waited for the royal advisor, Orochimaru, to call off his personal guard. The man took his sweet time in swallowing his food and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"That's enough, Kabuto." He finally said. Kabuto released Koto's arm and she yanked away from him. She rubbed the bruised flesh as they exchanged glares. Orochimaru smirked at the site.

"Koto."

Koto's ears perked like a dogs to her name being called. She looked at the boy. He had a small scowl on his face.

"If you would stop being so rude and come and eat." He said. Koto narrowed her eyes at him. Was he blind? That guard just tried to rip her arm off!

But she bit her tongue and walked over to the empty seat. She sat down swiftly and looked down at her plate. A small plate of pasty meat. The others had things like eggs and bacon on their plates.

"What the fuck is this?!" She asked allowed. Anger bubbling in her voice. She glared at the boy next to her.

The boy glared back.

"Your breakfast, you're a dog after all." He ordered.

"A real dog wouldn't eat this shit." Koto growled. "What makes you think I'm going to?" She asked.

"Because I told you too." The boy growled.

Koto took a deep breath then let it out.

"As far as first impressions go, this isn't a very good one… by I will starve before I eat something as putrid as this." She explained.

Everyone at the table was amazed that she had used a word like that. Or that she was standing up to the great Sasuke Uchiha, prince of the kingdom of Akatsuki. There was a tension between the prince and his pet.

"Just be quiet and eat like a good little girl." Sasuke ordered.

Koto suddenly stood and placed her finger right on the edge of the plate. With one swift push the meat went flying, hitting Sasuke right in the face. Everyone gasped.

"How dare you?!" Someone shouted. Koto continued to glare at Sasuke who glared back.

He suddenly stood and raised his hand. He slapped Koto right across the face; she fell to the ground hard and held her cheek. It burned and started to bruise.

"Sasuke!" The man at the other end shouted.

"She's my dog Itachi! And I will discipline her as I see fit!" Sasuke shouted across the room. Koto got up and headed for the doors.

"Stop!" Sasuke ordered.

Koto right in her tracks at the doors. Sasuke smirked.

"Good girl… now come here." He ordered.

Koto looked back over her shoulder.

"Rot in hell." She said before running away.

Koto ran upstairs and into the bathroom next to her room. She stopped at the mirror and ran her hand on her bruised cheek.

"That spoiled brat packs quiet the punch…" She said to herself. She pulled the tie from her hair and let it fall behind her. She pulled off her jacket as she left to bathroom. She looked down the hall and saw Sasuke walking in her direction.

Koto scowled at him while he seemed calm and collected. When he got to her he just looked at her. His onyx eyes fell to her breast, then stomach, then her face. She was much smaller than him and found her upset face rather adorable.

Koto jumped when Sasuke lifted his hand. Sasuke placed it gently on her bruised cheek. Koto let out a small sigh as he stroked it. Sasuke lowered himself until they were at eye level. Koto's cheek began to burn as they stared at one another. She suddenly saw anger begin to boil in Sasuke's eyes and tried to back away. Only to be forced into her room and thrown onto the large bed.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted and glared.

Sasuke shoved her against the head board and held her there.

"You're never getting out." He said into her ear.

Koto gasped and her eyes widened. Sasuke's hands held her wrists tightly, so tight they started to hurt and bruise.

"You're different from the others I've had. You actually fight back… you still have your pride… your dignity… but I promise you I will rip that out of you… right… now!"

Koto's screams could be heard throughout the castle walls all through the day. But to her it was an eternity.

Koto stood in the shower, her hand on the wall as the water poured from the shower. She gritted her teeth as she felt a different liquid run down her legs. Speaking of her legs, between them hurt like hell! It was just so terrible. What Sasuke had done. She would never, ever listen to him. Not ever. If she has to build her pride up from the very bottom she will.

"I hate you…" Koto mumbled before turning off the water and getting dressed again. She pulled on a silk and cotton robe, and stormed out of the room, forcing through the pain, and into Sasuke's private study. Her hair was still wet and fell behind her.

Koto stood in front of Sasuke, glaring.

"I'm really busy right now and my schedule is packed tight. I'll play with you like last night later." Sasuke said without looking up.

Koto let out a growl before swiping all of the paper work and books off of Sasuke's desk. She slammed her hands on the desk. She didn't seem to notice when Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, walked in. The noise worrying him.

"And I just cleared it." Koto growled.

She walked around to his chair and yanked him to the side; she held her hand there and glared at Sasuke head on.

"Now listen here you little shit… I am not a pet. I am not a slave. If you keep treating me this way I swear to god I will put my hand so far up your ass people will think you are a ventriloquist dummy. Now if you don't start showing me a little respect I will beat the shit out of you and I will not be merciful…" Koto said. Her eyes flashed red and went back to green in almost the same instant.

Sasuke looked her in the eyes and saw the colors. He also saw seriousness and anger. She was a demon after all. Sasuke figured he'd have to work harder. Taking her last night obviously wasn't enough to break her.

Before Sasuke could even reply Koto stormed out of the office, slightly pushing the elder brother away.

"She's quiet something, isn't she Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he turned in his chair, his cheek against his fist as he slouched back. He had a smirk on his face while he thought of her.

"She is. What exactly are you planning, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"I think… I'm not going to accept anymore slave…" Sasuke said.

Koto hurried down the large steps and hurried into the kitchen where Lee and Neji had been preparing lunch. Other in the kitchen as well but not in the section with them.

"Yo! Got any alcohol?!" Koto shouted, the door opening with a slam. She was in a foul mood and was steaming while she walked over to the stool she sat at the first time they met.

"Um… aren't you under aged?" Neji asked.

"I'm 20! I'm almost there now give me some god damn wine!" She shouted while glaring.

"Alright… alright… calm down…" Lee said and poured a glass. He handed it to her a glass of red wine. Koto calmed down while she smelled it and twirled it around. Neji taught she actually had class after all. Then she turned it upright and chugged it down.

Lee poured her more right after. By her third glass she was kinda tipsy.

"That fucker tried to fucking break me! He's a god damn bitch and I hate him! He's just a spoiled little brat and he needs to rot in hell!" She shouted. "That shit head needs someone to kick him where the sun don't shine!" Koto slammed down the wine glass.

Her cheeks where kinda flushed as she shouted.

"You really should cool it shrimp; if the master hears you he'll have you executed." A girl with long blonde hair said while she cooked.

"Excuse me for being short!" Koto exploded. Then she started on her next glass. Her stomach growled and a weird dude placed that dog food in front of her.

She was quiet.

"I swear to god if I don't get some real god damn food I will destroy all of you!" Koto roared. Her eyes flashing red.

The other cooks jumped and removed the dog food. They placed some pasta in front of her and she smiled. Everyone in the room was amazed by the beauty that a simple smile could create. Her tailed wagged while she ate.

"God I was so hungry, thank you so much!" She said happily. Lee smiled at her and Neji even was impressed with her beauty.

Peering inside a crack in the door, Orochimaru watched her. Her reactions to something so simple. The way her body moved. He loved it. An evil smile spread across his face.

"She'll be mine…" He said silently.

Koto's smile faded and she looked behind her at the door. No one was there.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked.

"I… I thought I heard something." Koto said. Koto then spent the rest of the day in the kitchen, sobering up, munching, and avoiding Sasuke as much as she could. By midnight, Neji and Lee said she should get to bed.

"But I…" Koto's ears fell. "I'm afraid that he'll…"

Neji and Lee took pity on the poor demon.

"Alright… you can stay with us. But just for tonight!" Neji shouted.

Koto smiled at them both.

"Yay! Sleep over!" Lee cheered and hugged Koto. She laughed and her tail wagged. When she made it to their bunk in the servants' quarters she was surprised there was a third above them.

"Whose bunk was this?" She asked while she pulled herself up.

"It was Tenten's. She had to move out… Sasuke didn't like her as much as we did." Lee said sadly.

"You mean he… to me?" Koto asked.

"Not exactly. He was about to and sent her away because her chest was to flat. You on the other hand… I see why he kept you…" Neji said.

"P-pervert!" Koto shouted and grabbed her pillow, hugging it over her chest.

"It's the truth. Anyway, hurry it up and go to bed. We have work in the morning." He said before lying down. Neji, Lee, and Koto. Going from the floor to the top.

"Good night Koto-Chan!" Lee said happily.

"Good night to you too." Koto said.

"Night." Neji said and with that Koto fell asleep in the extra bunk. Koto slept soundly that night, the best she had in a long time.

That night, Sasuke stayed up until 1 in the morning looking for her.

"Damn it! Where is she?! She better not have run off!" Sasuke shouted while in the pallor. He jumped when there was a scream from the servants'' quarters. He ran as fast as he could.

"Get off of me, perverted snake!" Koto shouted. Neji and Lee where trying to pull him down from Koto's bunk without touching the snakes all over the ground. Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the robe Koto wore was pulled from her upper body and Orochimaru shoved his long tongue into her mouth.

Everything stopped when Orochimaru had a sword against his neck. Koto gasped when his throat was slit. Getting blood on her legs. The snakes on the ground died in the same instant and Lee and Neji got out of their bunks.

"Koto-Chan, are you alright?!" They both asked. Sasuke pushed Orochimaru's body off pushed off the bunk.

"Dispose of this trash…" He ordered the two. The two listened, leaving them alone. Koto shook in the end of the bed, her eyes where wide while she looked down at all the blood on the bed. Sasuke leaned in, grasping her cheek softly.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Koto asked. Still shaking. She held her robe around her while Sasuke crawled closer to her. He then pulled her close, her head against his chest.

"Shhh… it'll be alright. I won't let anyone touch you that way… not ever. I promise… I will always protect you…" Sasuke said softly while he held her close. Koto cuddled close to him, pulling her legs in and feeling safe in his warmth.

Koto woke up in the bed that she woke up in her first day here. Sasuke was in a chair next to her, holding her hand and asleep over the side of the bed.

"S… Sasuke?" Koto asked. He didn't wake up. Koto pulled herself up until she was sitting. She leaned over Sasuke and looked at him. He was actually kinda pretty. She softly wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him.

"Thank you…" She said and kissed him head.

"You're very welcome." Sasuke said. Koto gasped when Sasuke jumped up onto the bed and kissing her on the lips. Softly at first then a little harder.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. Please, Koto, forgive me." Sasuke begged.

Koto was shocked at first by Sasuke's words. His eyes were so sad and lonely.

Koto then smiled at him. Sasuke gasped, he could swear he saw glitter in her eyes.

"Of course I will." She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back. They then kissed and cuddled all night. Loving each other to the point cuddling turned into love making.

And they lived… happily… ever…. Oh screw it! They had sex and fell in love people! Okay? We're done here!


End file.
